rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)
"Erinnerungen an Träume" ist das zwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundvierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Nach Mats Heilung und dem gegenseitigen Austauschen von Informationen erkennt Moiraine, dass sie die Gruppe sofort zur Großen Fäule führen muss, um das Auge der Welt zu retten. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Der Königin Segen, Caemlyn, Andor Da Moiraine ihnen aufgetragen hat, in einem ruhigen, sicheren Raum zu warten, führt Rand die anderen in die Bibliothek, doch alle sind nervös wegen Mat. Er beobachtet Perrins zurückhaltendes Aussehen und fragt sich, was ihn beschäftigt. Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 2) Loial ist in der Bibliothek und Rand bemerkt erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass alle in der Tür stehen bleiben und den Ogier anstarren. Er stellt alle einander vor. Nach und nach bricht das Eis und alle hören Loial zu, der alle ihre Fragen beantwortet, wobei Rand nur mit halbem Ohr zuhört, da er das alles schon einmal gehört hat. Das Muster wird gewebt (Kapitel) Rand hört kaum zu, er ist in Gedanken bei Mat und wünscht sich, irgendwo hin gehen zu können, wo man noch nie von Aes Sedai und dem Dunklen König gehört hat. Schließlich kommen Moiraine, Lan und Mat in die Bibliothek. Mat sieht wieder fast normal aus, kann sich aber an kaum etwas seit Weißbrücke erinnern. Er berührt manchmal unbewusst seinen Mantel, dort wo der Dolch aus Shadar Logoth sich vermutlich befindet, und Moiraine erklärt leise, dass man die Verbindung nur in Tar Valon trennen könnte, da es ihn sonst töten könnte. Sie sagt auch, dass sie die Befleckung des Dolches so verschleiert hätte, dass das Schattengezücht sie nicht dadurch finden kann. Doch da die Schattenwesen noch nach ihnen suchen, müssen sie schnell verschwinden. Moiraine ist nur wenig überrascht, als sie erfährt, dass Loial sie begleiten will. Dafür sind es alle anderen um so mehr, als er von seiner Begegnung mit Morgase, Elaida, Elayne und Gawyn berichtet. Loial erzählt schließlich von einer Begebenheit, die zwanzig Jahre zuvor, während des Aiel-Krieges, geschah. Ein Mann war in das Stedding Shangtai gekommen Noal Charin (REFERENZEN). Ishamael deutet später an, dass er Jain Fernstreicher, wie er sich zu dieser Zeit noch nannte, absichtlich mit der Botschaft entkommen ließ. (Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel)) - Loials Heimat-''Stedding'' - und hatte eine Nachricht, die er nach Tar Valon bringen wollte. Sie gleicht im Wortlaut fast identisch der Nachricht, von der Perrin und Egwene beim Fahrenden Volk erfahren haben: Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel) der Dunkle König will das Auge der Welt blenden und die Große Schlange töten. Rand, Mat und Perrin gestehen Moiraine, dass sie von Ba'alzamon geträumt haben, der jedem von ihnen sagte, das Auge der Welt werde ihnen niemals dienen. Moiraine ist nicht verärgert, aber enttäuscht, da sie der Meinung ist, früher etwas tun zu können, wenn sie nur davon gewusst hätte. Sie hat Rand bereits gewarnt, dass sie etwas tun könne, wenn er seltsame Träume hat. (Aus dem Wald hinaus (Kapitel)) Sie sagt, sie könnte sie als Aes Sedai beschützen, doch einen gewissen Teil müssten sie selbst beisteuern. Perrin erklärt, er habe seinen Schutz bereits gefunden. Die Wölfe, die ihn auch in seinen Träumen behüten. (Zuflucht vor dem Sturm (Kapitel)) Sie befragt die drei, was genau Ba'alzamon in ihren Träumen zu ihnen gesagt hat. Rand zählt alles auf Einer von ihnen ist auserwählt, und der Amyrlin-Sitz wird versuchen, diesen zu benutzen, wie Tar Valon auch Davian, Raolin Dunkelbann, Yurian Steinbogen, Guaire Amalasan und Logain benutzt hat. (Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel)) und erkennt unter den Namen, die Ba'alzamon in einem seiner Träume nannte, auch Logain, wobei ihm klar wird, dass auch die anderen genau wie Logain Falsche Drachen waren. Er befragt Moiraine zu den Namen, ohne zu sagen, was ihm gerade aufgefallen ist, doch sie antwortet nicht direkt. Rand lässt es sich nicht anmerken, dass er ihre ausweichende Antwort nicht akzeptieren kann. Loial erklärt, dass sowohl Rand als auch Mat und Perrin ta'veren sind und das scheint ihn zu freuen. Moiraine stimmt ihm zu. Die drei verschiedenen Quellen, die das Auge der Welt erwähnt haben, machen sie nervös und Moiraine erklärt, dass sie schnell dort hin und den Grünen Mann informieren müssen. Es sei sogar zu spät, um noch Tar Valon zu informieren. Sie müssten sofort in die Fäule aufbrechen. Moiraine fragt Loial, ob er sie durch die Kurzen Wege nach Fal Dara bringen kann. Es scheint wie ein Wink des Schicksals, dass sie den Ogier treffen, wo sie nicht aus der Stadt können, da sie von Trollocs und Myrddraal belagert wird. Loial gesteht, dass er es kann, doch er sagt auch, dass sie alle sterben werden, wenn sie die Kurzen Wege betreten. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Perrin Aybara * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Loial * Mat Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran Erwähnt * Basel Gill * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Dunkler König - auch als Sichtblender und Vater der Lügen * Thom Merrilin * Logain Ablar * Elayne Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Morgase Trakand * Ältester Haman * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon und Verräter aller Hoffnung * Aginor * Lanfear * Balthamel * Demandred * Siuan Sanche - als Amyrlin-Sitz * Davian * Raolin Dunkelbann * Yurian Steinbogen * Guaire Amalasan * Grüner Mann Gruppen * Seherin * Ogier * Aes Sedai * Behüter Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Blasse und Halbmenschen * Aes Sedai * Schattenfreunde * Rote Ajah * Falscher Drache * Tuatha'an - als Kesselflicker und Fahrendes Volk * Aiel * Verlorene * Draghkar * Traumgängerin Orte * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Der Königin Segen Erwähnt * Emondsfeld * Stedding * Weißbrücke * Tar Valon * Stedding Shangtai * Rückgrat der Welt * Aiel-Wüste * Große Fäule - als Fäule * Fal Dara - auch als Mafal Dadaranell Gegenstände * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Angreal Erwähnt * Auge der Welt * Wegtor Ereignisse Erwähnt * Aiel-Krieg * Trolloc-Kriege Sonstige * Haine * Wahre Quelle Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Der Königin Segen